Malditos Anteojos
by NathaliaAlexandria
Summary: Se encontraba enojado, no, lo que era mas, estaba furioso, colérico y por no decir mas completamente cabreado y, vaya que si conocía la razón, el maldito Miyagi y...claro, esos estúpidos y horribles anteojos. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Pequeño Shinobu! 18/06/2013


Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fanfic son de la honorable –Y majestuosa- Nakamura-Sama, quien me brindó a mi y a todos vosotros la vista a esta hermosa pareja terrorista –La cual es mi favorita.

Advertencias: El Léxico de mujer en pleno ciclo menstrual perteneciente al sensual Shinobu xD

Pues este One-Shot realmente no sé cómo me ha quedado, realmente me ha costado mucho MUCHO hacerlo, el cual fue principalmente pensado por el cumpleaños de mi pequeño Shinobu, aunque sé que tarde mucho en hacerlo, espero que a alguien llegue a gustarle xD.

Estaba enojado, no, era más que eso, se encontraba colérico, furioso y por no decir más, completamente cabreado, bien, no era como si fuese algo extraño ver al chico de esa forma, después de todo era Shinobu Takatsuki, una de las personas más volubles si de enojarse se trataba, aunque, en parte no era su culpa estar molesto, es más, el aseguraba que ninguna parte de la culpa recaía sobre sus hombros, no.

Esa culpa solo debía recaer en una persona, ese Maldito anciano morboso de nombre Miyagi Yoh, ese odioso hombre de cabello azabache que se había transformado en su tortura psicológica, vaya que había cometido el gran error de su vida, comprar al mediador que causó la furia del pequeño joven de ojos grises.

"Maldito Anciano Inconsciente"

Gruñó frunciendo el ceño mientras se cruzaba de brazos ante sus pensamientos, comenzaba a odiar a ese viejo detestable que no hacía más que pensar en él y más en aquel momento en que decidió comprar esos estúpidos anteojos.

"¡Lo detesto""

Su mente comenzó a repetirse mentalmente y…como si hubiera evocado a sus dos torturas, Miyagi y los anteojos se habían abierto paso por la puerta gracias a la llave del hombre mayor, por supuesto, quizá si Shinobu hubiera pensado un poco más en el caso podía haber pensado un poco en irse a su departamento en vez de ir al de la persona que quería evitar.

El pequeño joven de ojos grises, inevitablemente se sonrojó cuando pudo vislumbrar la forma del hombre atravesando el pasillo que daba con la puerta. El hombre sonreía animadamente de una forma que definitivamente debía ser muy alegre para su edad, sin embargo, su ceño nuevamente se frunció contrarrestando el color carmín que inundaba su rostro al alzar su mirada, notó algo cuando quiso observar los oscuros ojos de Miyagi, los anteojos se encontraban sobre estos, con los estúpidos vidrios de marco azul postrados sobre su rostro.

-Hola, Shinobu-Chin.-El pelinegro se extrañó al tener que ser él quien saludara antes a su interlocutor, ya que comúnmente era el adorable rubio quien saludaba apenas entraba, abalanzándosele encima con gritos sobre lo tarde que era o acerca de cosas como que su col se había enfriado al igual que temas del estilo.

-Quitatelos.-Una palabra, solo una palabra había bastado para descolocar al mayor en tal situación, "¿No habría ni siquiera un "Hola"?" Pensó el hombre de cabello azabache, sin saber que lo que estaba recorriendo su mente no era ni remotamente cercano a los pensamientos en la cabeza del lindo rubio que ahora se encontraba con el ceño fruncido fulminando con la mirada al mayor.

-¿No vas siquiera a preguntar sobre mi día? Sé que llevamos tiempo sin hacer esto, pero no debes ir tan a la ofensiva.-Exclamó el hombre aflojando su corbata con una mano mientras con la otra posaba su maletín sobre la mesa de la sala, el pequeño terrorista había notado el sentido que estaba tomando la conversación cuando al dirigir su mirada a Miyagi cuando este comenzó a caminar en su dirección a paso de predador, su rostro nuevamente tomó un notorio sonrojo moviendo sus labios temblorosos en un intento de formular las palabras que llegaban a su mente.

-¡T-Tu! ¡Viejo verde! ¡No hablaba de e-eso!-Gritó el más joven poniéndose completamente colorado de tal forma que el color carmín llegaba a sus orejas, ganándose de esa forma una pequeña risa por parte de su "carnívoro" que llevaba su caminar justo hasta enfrente de él.

El gran hombre de cabello azabache tan solo rió ante la reacción de su adorable pareja, amaba ver esas expresiones que solo él causaba en su pequeño niño, sonrojado, titubeando y removiéndose en su sitio lleno de incomodidad y vergüenza que lo desbordaban con su simple compañía.

-Entonces…¿Qué quieres que me quite?-Susurró acercando lentamente su rostro al sonrojado del chico, quien, al sentir como algo hacía "click" en su cabeza se levantó y aún con su rostro comparable con un tomate repitió aquella orden.

-¡Quítatelos!.-La exigencia del balbuceante joven tenía al maestro de literatura gravemente confundido lo cual lo llevaba directamente a frustrarse por no comprender lo que su mocoso trataba de decir.

-Shinobu-Chin ¿Qué quieres que me quite?.-Al ver la posición defensiva que había tomado su pareja cuando acercó unos milímetros mas su rostro suspiró, notando como el joven tomaba uno de los cojines de su largo sofá entre sus manos. El chico de hebras rubias había recordado de una manera casi mágica su furia ante la pregunta que había taladrado en su mente apenas Salió de los labios del mayor, causando que sin pensarlo reaccionara de una forma incluso mas agresiva que la de su habituales berrinches, sin cuidado alguno había estampado el cojin que aferraba entre sus manos contra el rostro del mayor, demostrando cualquier mueca contraría al arrepentimiento.

Miyagi, quien ahora enarcaba una ceja por la reacción tan parecida a la de su asistente proviniendo de su adorable mocoso llevó una de sus manos hasta posarla sobre sus anteojos para acomodar estos sobre su rostro al haber sido casi removidos a causa del golpe que había recibido.

-¡Quitatelos!.-El menor de los dos comenzaba a hartarse y es que…¡El hombre de su vida incluso le estaba refregando en el rostro el hecho de que seguía usando los anteojos sobre sus maduras facciones! No era justo, no era nada justo, por su parte, el hombre de ojos oscuros infló las mejillas formando un puchero que era obviamente totalmente infantil para la edad y "madurez" que decía poseer y la cual tenía que abandonar si de comprender a su pequeño amante se trataba.

-Shu-Chin, no entiendo de que hablas.-El pequeño rubio no era el único harto de los dos, ya que el mayor de los dos comenzaba también a impacientarse, normalmente su pequeño koibito tardaría nada mas unos momentos en decirle lo que le ocurría, pero parecía que ese dia Shinobu se había despertado aun mas terco de lo común, cosa que no le estaba gustando nada.

Con el ceño absolutamente fruncido el estudiante se levantó del lugar en que se encontraba sentado en el sofá, pasando por el lado de su seme ya con la furia al máximo, ya Miyagi había sobrepasado el límite de su paciencia ese día y lo que era más ¡Aun no se quitaba esos odiosos lentes de encima!.

-Hoy no haré la cena, Buenas noches.-La paciencia de Miyagi se había ido de vacaciones por un tiempo apenas escuchó esa frase llegar a su oído, si bien el rubio quería estar molesto para él no había un motivo para ello, por lo cual se encontraba incluso más molesto que el pequeño chico amargado que ya se encontraba caminando en dirección a la habitación.

-A ver, Shinobu, en este momento vas a decirme el motivo de tu mal humor.-Con total falta de cuidado el pelinegro había tomado la parte de atrás del cuello de la camisa del joven estudiante, alzándolo del suelo con ayuda de esta mientras miraba fijamente al chico que era incluso menos pesado de lo que parecía.

-¿Mal humor? ¡¿Mi mal humor?!-Oh, no, apenas ese grito salió de los labios de Takatsuki el hombre de ojos oscuros supo que había tocado el botón errado y que eso lo pagaría, oh, vaya que lo pagaría y con creces, la paciencia de Shinobu se había desbordado y ahora tan solo era un volcán que no tardaría nada en explotar-¡Es tu culpa! ¡Es tu maldita culpa! ¡Tuya y de esas estúpidas gafas!-Exclamó ya totalmente colérico soltándose del agarre del mayor para encararlo con el ceño totalmente fruncido.

-¿Mis…? Espera, Shinobu-Chin ¿Estas así por…mis gafas?-Una de las oscuras cejas de Miyagi se enarco dándole paso a una confusión que lo estaba embarcando, más que nada por el simple hecho de que su terrorista le había formado una escena e incluso mas que eso solo por unos estúpidos anteojos.

De repente, en la mente de Miyagi comenzaron a atarse varios cabos, claro, ahora era lógico, la forma en la que lo fulminaba con la mirada cuando veía su rostro con las gafas, como de apartaba de él cuando se las clocaba para leer, la forma en que comenzó a apartarse de su persona desde la primera vez que le había visto con ellas, claro, ya todo tomaba sentido.

-¡¿Tu qué crees, Pedazo de Idiota?! .-Eso sorprendió a el peli azabache, su Shinobu vaya que solía ser agresivo y odioso a gran medida, pero eso sobrepasaba el límite de su común agresividad-¡¿Podrías quitarte las putas gafas de una vez?!-Si, En definitiva el pequeño rubio había perdido la cabeza y su léxico había pasado a ser totalmente opuesto a su común comunicación educada.

-Hey, calmate un poco, respira.-Con cuidado las gafas de Miyagi desaparecieron de su rostro debido a que las tomó apartándolas para dejarlas posadas sobre la mesa junto a su maleta-¿No podías simplemente decirme que no te gustaban?.-El moreno dirigió una de sus manos a su rostro, palmeándolo en un gesto de notorio estrés, si el rubio se hubiera decidido a hablar desde un principio se hubieran ahorrado una gran parte de esa discusión.

-¡¿Y quién te ha dicho que las odio?! Maldita sea, Anciano, ¡Deja de ser tan inconsciente!.-Antes de darse cuenta el más joven de los dos había sido empotrado por la pared por su amante, quien era el que ahora tenía su ceño notoriamente fruncido al tiempo que se acomodaba de forma que su brazo quedara recostado junto a su rostro desde el codo hasta la muñeca.

Ahora era el turno de Miyagi de encontrarse enojado, ya no comprendía para nada que era lo que le ocurría a su pequeño y tierno amante quien en ese momento no parecía nada más que una mujer con las hormonas a flote-¡Pues explícame! ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?.

Ambos se miraban de manera retadora, el más bajo con un notorio sonrojo que había aparecido desde que fue acorralado, quien de repente apartó su mirada, dirigiéndola en dirección hacía el suelo mientras el mayor fruncía sus cejas de manera que se encontraban prácticamente pegadas una de la otra.

-E-Es por tu culpa.-Los hombros del joven comenzaron a temblar a medida que soltaba leves hipidos con la cabeza gacha, haciendo que todo el enojo de su Koi desapareciera con rapidez…su Shinobu estaba ¿Llorando? Le había recibido enojado, le había armado una escena y ahora…Lloraba.

-O-Oi, Shi-Shinobu-Con delicadeza el seme rodeó el cuerpo del pequeño Shinobu entre sus brazos acariciando con delicadeza sus hebras doradas en un intento de calmar el llanto del que empezaba a hacer victima el joven amante que comenzaba a llorar aún mas fuerte atrapado en el pecho del fuerte hombre mas alto.

-¡T-Tu y tus malditos le-lentes! ¡¿N-No entiendes lo jodidamente irresistible que son?!.-En definitiva el pelinegro pensaba que el chico de ojos grises había perdido la cabeza y solo decía las primeras palabras que salían de sus labios-¡¿N-No sabes lo horrible que es escuchar a las estúpidas mujeres llenas de hormonas hablando de lo "candente" que te vez con anteojos y no poder decir que salgo contigo y que quiten sus perversos ojos de ti?!.-Las manos del joven de hebras doradas volaron a la tela de sus hombros de la cual se aferro totalmente avergonzado.

-Shinobu-Chin.-Murmuró el hombre de cabello azabache abriendo los ojos de sobremanera por lo último dicho por el mayor quien llevó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su pareja quien alzó su mirada hacía el con sus ojos humedecidos por las infantiles lágrimas que rodaban ahora libremente por sus mejillas.

-¿Me quieres?.-Miyagi no pudo evitar soltar una risilla para luego dirigir sus labios hacía la frente del joven donde los posó con delicadeza plantando un beso en dicho lugar mientras movía sus dedos entre las hebras de su joven amante quien se estaba comportando peor que una mujer en pleno ciclo menstrual.

-¿Eso todavía es una pregunta, Shu-Chin? Claro que te quiero, mocoso tonto.-Con una sonrisa llevó su mano a las mejillas de su pareja secando con cuidado las lágrimas que seguían resbalando sobre ellas a medida que asimilaba las palabras del mayor quien solo veía a su mocoso adorable con una sonrisa, ese chico vaya que sabía comportarse de manera extraña cuando quería y al aparecer ese día era aquel.

Sin decir nada el rubio afirmó aun mas el abrazo, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de su seme quien le acariciaba el cabello soltando risas por lo bajo a medida que escuchaba al joven hipando por las palabras de cariño que le había dirigido el otro-T-Te quiero, Miyagi, ¡Pero te juro que si vuelves a llevar esos lentes en público dormirás en tu auto!-Como siempre era imposible que aquel terrorista bajara totalmente la guardia frente a él.

-Está bien.-Rió el mayor nuevamente, esta vez separando al menor de su cuerpo, tomando su rostro entre ambas manos para alzarlo con delicadeza para encarar el adorable rostro de su amante, notando como sus cristalinos ojos lo miraban detalladamente, causando que sonriera, a sabiendas de que el rubio estaba disfrutando uno de los pocos momentos en los que lo vería sin gafas-Pero…¿Estas seguro de que las gafas solo causan efecto en esas susodichas mujeres?.

Las mejillas del estudiante como por arte de magia tomaron un profundo color carmín ante la acusación totalmente cierta del mayor, la gran parte de su enojo era causada por esas asquerosas y perversas mujeres con pensamientos libidinosos de su Miyagi, pero, tristemente él no se diferenciaba mucho de ellas, excepto, claro, porque él si podía cumplir las tantas fantasías que seguro tenía ellas.

-¡Se-Seguro! ¡Idiota egocéntrico!-Exclamó avergonzado intentando desviar su rostro del agarre de Miyagi para poder evitar esa mirada sabía lo escrutaría hasta hacerle decir la verdad, sin embargo, eso no ayudó mucho, debido a que el mayor le sujetó el mentón con una de sus manos mientras con la otra buscaba algo a tientas, hasta que lo consiguió. Teniendo una sonrisa ladina que perduró e incluso creció cuando, ante la atenta mirada gris sobre él se colocó los anteojos sobre el rostro causando que el ya exuberante sonrojo en el rostro del chico creciera hasta abarcar incluso la zona de sus orejas.

-¿Totalmente seguro, Shu-Chin?.-El mayor apegó el cuerpo de su tierno terrorista contra el propio sonriéndole de forma perversa a su uke quien lo miró con los labios completamente temblorosos causados por el nervio de la situación-Porque puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión.-Murmuró acercando sus rostros hasta que quedaron a escasos milímetros .

-No juegues conmigo, Miyagi.-Shinobu frunció los labios fulminando con la mirada al mayor mientras dirigía sus manos alrededor de su cuello, enredando sus dedos tras su nuca, aun existían pequeños rastros de las lagrimas que minutos antes resbalaron por su rostro, pero sin embargo, el sonrojo y las facciones avergonzadas que habían tomado su rostro en esos momentos las contrarrestaban con facilidad.-

-Te prometo que solo será con tu cuerpo, descuida.-Con una risa causada por la forma en la cual la respiración de su uke se detuvo por la expresión que había usado borró el poco espacio que quedaba entre ellos, uniendo sus labios con los del joven que solo se limitó a corresponder el ataque del hombre, olvidando por completo los anteojos que se posaban sobre sus ojos en aquel instante.

-Miyagi…-La noche había pasado entre los jadeos y gemidos entre-cortados que habían resonado en ese departamento e incluso por fuera de él, la mayoría de ellos proveniente de un pequeño rubio quien en ese momento se encontraba tirado en el sofá, con una sabana cubriendo su cuerpo observando atentamente al mayor quien dirigió su mirada a su uke ante el llamado-Definitivamente, odio esas malditas gafas.

Los ojos del pequeño joven se habían cerrado mientras que el mayor tan solo soltaba una risilla, mientras dirigía su mirada a los pequeños trozos de vidrio pertenecientes a sus lentes que reposaban en el suelo debido a que, en un ataque de impulsividad el pequeño rubio los había aventado contra el suelo, alegando que por culpa de esos "malditos objetos" su ropa se había desintegrado mágicamente.

"En definitiva, odio tus lentes, Miyagi"

Fue el último pensamiento que surcó al mente de el pequeño terrorista, antes de que cayera en los brazos de Morfeo, ante la atenta mirada de Miyagi, quien tan solo tenía una gran duda ¿Debía o no comprarse unos nuevos anteojos?...

FIN


End file.
